The Cull
The Cull is a professional wrestling stable which currently wrestles exclusively for Full Tilt Wrestling (FTW). They are a power team lead by "Executive Director of Full Tilt Wrestling" Paul E C. As executive director, Paul E controls FTW and can do whatever he wants (book matches, restart matches, etc.) and on rare occasions, select members of The Cull can restart matches if the result didn't go in their favor. History The Cull formed on 26 January 2019 at Full Tilt Wrestling Season 2 Ep 2 - Wrestling is Coming (this was one show after "Executive Director of FTW" Paul E C turned heel). Paul E came out as his new heel persona accompanied to the ring by his newest Bodyguard Jesper Lark. The same show Paul E announced the members of the FTW roster who would face the Cull. This was Paul E "clearing out" the FTW roster by "Culling" (sacking/firing). Paul E then defended his Flame of the Future championship against Boris Koslov. Even with help from Jesper Lark, Paul E was not able to defeat Boris Koslov and lost his title. Paul E then threatened Big Kris and ordered him to jump Boris before he restarted the match and re-won his title. The next show (FTW Season 2 Ep 2-Alphaprime) Paul E came out to his Alphprime next round match. Once again he was accompanied by Jesper Lark but also his brother Niles Lark (his newest bodyguard), to face Naz. Even with the help from Jesper and Niles, Paul E lost the match to Naz. Niles Lark then grabbed the microphone and was about to use the power of the Cull to restart the match but Paul E stopped him and walked to the back. Later in the same show, during closing moments of the Alphaprime fatal 4-way final round match (featuring Naz, Adam Christ, Lana Austin, and TK Cooper), Paul E and the Lark Brothers came down to ringside to distract Lana Austin allowing (then face) Naz to take advantage and hit Lana with his finishing move. Post-match Paul E awarded Naz with the Alphaprime championship, turning him heel, and inducting him into The Cull. Culled wrestlers In FTW a wrestler can get "Culled". This does not mean they join the team but it means that they are fired from FTW. Currently, only Paul E C has the power to Cull wrestlers. There are 2 ways to get Culled. Either Paul E C Culls you directly or you obtain a score of -5 points on the FTW league table. Here's a list of Wrestlers who are currently "Culled" from FTW: * Matty Mayhem (Culled by Paul E) * Robbie (Loco) Ryder (Culled By Paul E) * Oliver Barrett (Culled by Paul E) * "The lil Ra Ra" Jackie B" (Culled by Paul E) Members * Paul E. C (Leader) (Founding Member) * Jesper lark (Security/Bodyguard) (Founding Member) * Nills Lark (Security/Bodyguard) * Naz Sub Teams * Paul E C & Naz * The Lark Brothers (Jesper & Nills) In wrestling * Team Entrance Music ** "The Power" - H Block Championships and accomplishments * Full Tilt Wrestling ** FTW Alphaprime Championship - Naz (1 time) ** FTW Championship - Paul E C (2 times) * Maximum Pro Wrestling ** Flame of the Future Championship - Paul E C (3 times) External links Category:Independent promotions teams and stables